


Slow Hands and Easy Touches

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Passion didn’t necessarily have to be heated and explosive. It didn’t have to be fiery or dominating in the ways it manifested itself. It could be subtler than that. It could be gentle like the breeze on a summer’s day.Sometimes Jonghyun preferred the calm breeze to the blazing fire. He liked switching out the heated and lustful gazes for loving stares. He liked trading out the rough and hurried fumbling for soft, deliberate caresses.





	Slow Hands and Easy Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from the song "Slow Hand" by The Pointer Sisters that tends to always play on my local radio station and I always struggle to keep a straight face as it plays, especially when someone else is around. The lyrics crack me up all the time:  
>  __  
>  _"If I want it all night_  
>  _Please say it's alright_  
>  _It's not a fast move_  
>  _But a slow groove_  
>  _On my mind."_
> 
> _\--- 'Slow Hand' by The Pointer Sisters_  
> 

Passion didn’t necessarily have to be heated and explosive. It didn’t have to be fiery or dominating in the ways it manifested itself. It could be subtler than that. It could be gentle like the breeze on a summer’s day.

Sometimes Jonghyun preferred the calm breeze to the blazing fire. He liked switching out the heated and lustful gazes for loving stares. He liked trading out the rough and hurried fumbling for soft, deliberate caresses.

Of course, at the end of the day, it didn’t matter to him how he and Minhyun loved each other. Only that they did. Whether it was light and gentle pecks on the cheek as one of them left their shared apartment, or if it was the two of them spending an even mapping out each other’s bodies as the rest of the world slept – it didn’t matter what they did together, it only mattered that they did it _together_.

But sometimes Jonghyun liked to take their late-night activities at a slower, more serene, pace. He liked taking the time to whisper soft endearments in Minhyun’s ears and hearing the sweet nothings that muttered into his own skin as Minhyun touched him in ways that made his spine tingle and his toes curl.

 

* * *

 

The last of their friends had just left their apartment after coming over for quiet celebration of Jonghyun’s birthday. He had never been one for big, extravagant, parties full of alcohol – especially since his boyfriend was awful when it came to drinking anything even vaguely alcoholic.

The two of them stood by the door – Minhyun’s arms were wrapped around Jonghyun’s waist, his head bent to rest on his shoulder – as Jonghyun waved off their friends.

After closing the door, Jonghyun turned around in Minhyun’s arms, not hesitating before he raised his own arms to wrap them over Minhyun’s shoulders and around his neck. His fingers lightly played with the hair the nape of Minhyun’s neck as the two of them stood in silence with their faces only inches apart. Their breaths mixed and mingled together in the limited space between them.

Gradually the distance decreased as Minhyun bent his head to press their foreheads together. Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, feeling a slight tingle spread through his body as their noses brushed against each other’s.

“Happy Birthday, Jju-ya.” Minhyun whispered, brushing their lips together minutely in the process.  

Unable to hold back anymore, Jonghyun leaned in further and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss, relishing in the softness of Minhyun’s lips. Minhyun’s hold on his waist tightened slightly as he pulled Jonghyun in closer and deepened the kiss. They stood there, in their hallway for who knows how long, making out languidly. They were in no rush, perfectly content with savouring the way they perfectly melded together. Two halves of a whole.

After an indeterminable amount of time, they pulled apart ever so slightly, chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Their eyes met, both of them with pupils blown wide.

Jonghyun felt Minhyun’s hot breaths fan against his neck as the taller man leaned his head down to rest in the crook of his neck. He shuddered faintly as he felt Minhyun press his lips against his skin, gently sucking marks into his collarbones. A gasp involuntarily made its way out of his mouth as Minhyun’s hands faintly trailed under his shirt and settled to rub soothing circles against his bare hips.

Before he turned into a pile of mush in their hallway, Jonghyun softly nudged Minhyun backwards down the corridor and into their bedroom – Minhyun’s lips never once stopped their ministrations at Jonghyun’s neck and jaw, making Jonghyun almost bump into their furniture along the way.

He began to undo the buttons of Minhyun’s shirt with shaking hands as the latter guided him backwards until the back of his legs hit their bed. Finally getting Minhyun’s shirt fully unbuttoned, he pulled it off the other before snaking his hands around his boyfriend’s muscular torso. He dug his fingers into the solid muscles appreciatively and felt Minhyun exhale shakily into his mouth as the other captured his lips with his own.

Ready to move things along, the two of them divested themselves of their clothes, eyeing each other admiringly as they did so.

Then Jonghyun fell back onto their bed, shifting himself up to rest his head amongst their pillows, pulling Minhyun on top of him in the process.

Bracketed by Minhyun’s strong arms either side of him, Jonghyun felt a sense of security and belonging. He couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be than in Minhyun’s arms.

Minhyun continued to gently map out Jonghyun’s body with his hands, his hands softly grazing over every bit of skin that they could, making Jonghyun’s toes curl and back arch with arousal. When Minhyun’s lips joined his hands in tracing over his body, he could feel his erection growing steadily.

Jonghyun’s own hands found their way to Minhyun’s biceps, squeezing them tightly every time Minhyun’s tongue darted out to taste the saltiness of his skin. By the time Minhyun had finished littering his torso with affectionate kisses, Jonghyun could feel the pre-cum beginning to leak out of his cock.

“Minhyun…” he gasped out, his voice betraying how much he needed Minhyun, “I—Please…”

He didn’t know exactly what he was asking for, he just needed Minhyun to do something. He could feel Minhyun smile against his lips when Jonghyun lifted his head to meet Minhyun part way.

“You’re always so good for me Jonghyunnie.” Minhyun murmured into his mouth. “Always so perfect and beautiful, always so sweet and soft. I love you.”

Jonghyun shivered and gasped at Minhyun’s words. His mind couldn’t form any coherent response but he didn’t need to, Minhyun already knew what his response would be.

By this point, Jonghyun could feel that he was already embarrassingly hard from all the loving caresses Minhyun had left. Needing some time to calm down and wanting to return the favour in some way, Jonghyun dragged his hand down Minhyun’s body, goose bumps forming on pale skin in its wake. When he got to Minhyun’s hip, he stilled his hand and let it rest there for a moment. Minhyun began to kiss him harder, urging Jonghyun to continue what he had been doing.

Without any more hesitation, he wrapped his hand around Minhyun’s thick length, stroking it to full hardness. Minhyun groaned, pausing their kiss to press their foreheads together as Jonghyun’s hand pulled and squeezed at his cock, his fingers occasionally flicking over the head, making it leak all over his hand.

It didn’t wasn’t long before Minhyun was pulling his hand off of him. Minhyun stared deeply back at him, pupils dilated. Jonghyun loved that he could have this sort of effect on Minhyun, that he could work him up just as much as Minhyun did to him.

“If you keep this up any longer, I’m not going to last.” Minhyun’s words were punctuation by deep breaths as he struggled to maintain his composure.

After taking a few moments for Minhyun to catch his breath, the taller man leaned over to their bedside table to grab the condoms and lube that they kept in their top drawer.

Without any preamble, Minhyun squeezed out the lube onto his fingers before leaning down to press a single digit against Jonghyun’s waiting hole, swirling it against his rim before slowly sliding it in.

Jonghyun’s eyes clamped shut at the intrusion, but he relaxed again when he felt Minhyun’s nose nuzzling against his neck. He gasped as Minhyun began sliding the finger in and out slowly, occasionally crooking the finger to stroke along his inside walls.

Once he felt Jonghyun relax enough, Minhyun added a second finger and begin to scissor his two fingers, slowly and gently stretching Jonghyun open. And shortly after, he was adding a third finger and pumping the three digits inside Jonghyun steadily.

Jonghyun’s back arched off the mattress as Minhyun’s fingers brushed up against his prostate. He almost came when Minhyun crooked his fingers and pressed them deliberately against the bundle of nerves inside him. He felt himself grow dizzy and his cock begin to throb with arousal as Minhyun’s fingers continued to massage his prostate. He could hear himself gasping and groaning with each movement.

“M-m-Minhyun—I—I need—now—” he was practically begging into the other’s ears. Too far gone to form proper sentences, he then settled for gasping the other’s name repeatedly into his broad shoulders as his lover slowly took him apart with his fingers.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Minhyun pulled them out completely. Jonghyun’s hole clenched at the empty air, missing the feeling of being filled. But it wasn’t long before Minhyun had rolled a condom on himself, slicked himself up with lube and pressed the tip of his erection against Jonghyun’s rim. Minhyun stayed there for a few seconds, not quite penetrating Jonghyun in the way that Jonghyun so desperately wanted him to.

Fed up with the teasing, Jonghyun wrapped his legs around Minhyun’s thighs, using his strength to bring Minhyun’s lower half down towards his own. Chuckling at Jonghyun’s sudden impatience, he decided to stop being so mean and bit by bit, he sunk his erection into Jonghyun’s tight heat.

His chuckle turned into a deep moan as Jonghyun’s tightness engulfed his length. Despite how much he had worked to stretch him open, Jonghyun was still impossibly tight around Minhyun.

They took their time, giving them both the opportunity to adjust to each other, spending their time softly nipping and sucking at each other’s lips.

It was a few more minutes before Jonghyun let Minhyun know that he could begin to move. Gradually, Minhyun began to thrust shallowly into Jonghyun, both of them gasping at the sensations. As Jonghyun began to get used to the stretch of Minhyun’s cock inside him, he encouraged Minhyun to thrust deeper into him, his eyes forming tears of pleasure when Minhyun finally bottomed out.

Minhyun took his time grinding against Jonghyun, his hips gyrating sensually against his ass, sending zings of pleasure shooting up his spine and making his grip tighten on the sheets beneath him.

When Minhyun’s cock firmly pressed up against his bundle of nerves, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he muffled his moans.

Then Minhyun pulled out almost completely so that just the tip of his cock was still inside him, before sinking all the way back in, bottoming out right against his prostate. Jonghyun saw stars as Minhyun continued to pound into him, grinding into him between thrusts, stimulating his prostrate with every move. He could feel his own cock throbbing and leaking uncontrollably onto his stomach as Minhyun kept thrusting into him over and over.

The air between them was filled with Jonghyun’s whines and moans along with Minhyun’s own grunts of pleasure as the two of them neared their climax.

Jonghyun clenched hard and tight around Minhyun when the latter wrapped his hand around his erection. With Minhyun still pressing into his prostate as he slowly pumped Jonghyun’s length in his hand, it wasn’t long before Jonghyun was cumming hard in thick white spurts all over their stomachs and Minhyun’s hand. With Jonghyun’s hole tightening around Minhyun’s erection as he orgasmed, it only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming, just as hard, inside the condom.

His arms unable to bear his weight any longer, Minhyun rolled off Jonghyun and collapsed next to him. The room was filled with the sound of heavy panting, both of them utterly spent.

Once he had regained some of his breath, Minhyun stood on shaky legs, disposing of the condom before grabbing a wet towel from their bathroom. He returned to their bedroom where Jonghyun still lay panting on the bed with his eyes closed tightly. Minhyun towelled them both clean, dumping the towel in the wash before going to lie next to Jonghyun. He pulled him in close, tucking Jonghyun’s head into his chest as he pressed a kiss into his hair. Jonghyun murmured contently as he wrapped his own arms around Minhyun’s waist.

“I love you Jju-ya.” He mumbled sleepily into Jonghyun’s hair.

Just as they were both falling asleep, Minhyun felt Jonghyun’s lips brush against his chest as he softly muttered a response.

“I love you too Minhyunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't write smut without staring at anywhere but my laptop screen. But at least I managed to get through proof-reading this this time. and I'm not cringing at myself every 5 minutes anymore - more like every 10 minutes now. I'm getting there...
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
